Tutoring Patch
by LoveTheCats
Summary: Nora is trying to tutor Patch, but things get awkward when Scott comes in. Set after the craziness of Hush, Hush and at the beginning of Crescendo  before the Marcie mess . Rated K  just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Tutoring Patch

Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush or Crescendo. All rights to the genius Becca Fitzpatrick.

I'm setting this story somewhere after "Hush, Hush" (so Nora and Patch are together), around the start of "Crescendo" (but before all that Marcie crap). Remember Coach's orders to Nora to tutor Patch? Well, Nora's finally decided to do it. But what happens when Scott comes in? I'm keeping Scott a light character in this story, just a sorta flirty "family friend"… hope you guys enjoy

P.S. – this is my first fanfic, so if there's something horribly wrong, please tell me! I wont be offended… ok, maybe a little, but nothing I can't get over. Also, I apologize if they seem out of character.

Nora's POV

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and slid into Vee's Neon. I had made a detour to the library after the bell had rung, signalling the end of the school day, and my backpack was laden with biology books for tutoring Patch.

"Where to, Nora?" Vee imitated a chauffeur, tipping an imaginary hat at me.

"Very funny, Vee." I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "That café near the mall. You know where it is."

"Ooh, romantic." Vee said as she began driving. "Seems like a weird place to be tutoring though. It's more of a date place, y'know?"

"I told Patch that." I grumbled. My shoulders were aching from lugging around my heavy backpack. "But he doesn't want to invite me over to his house, and Mom has her yoga friends over today. Honestly, considering we're going out, it should be alright to have me over at his house, but…"

Vee nodded sympathetically in my direction. "Boys. So secretive."

"Patch takes secretive to a whole new level." I said with a grin. Vee pulled up in front of the café, and I got out. "Thanks for the ride, Vee."

"Call me! I'll be waiting for a full report on tutoring Patch." I waved, and Vee drove away.

I walked into the café and was greeted by the smell of coffee. I spotted Patch lounging at one of the back tables, and I made my way over to him. My heart contracted when I saw how gorgeous he looked – he was wearing his usual black-on-black ensemble, and was lazily drinking from a cup of coffee. As I watched him, he glanced up, and our eyes met. His mouth curved upwards in a small smile, and I couldn't help but beam back. Immediately afterwards I scolded myself; I was hear to _tutor _Patch, not flirt with him, even if he was my boyfriend. I made my way to his table and dumped the books out on the table.

"This week's assignment is about, er, safe sex." I stammered and blushed. "We just need to take notes from page 73 to 80 about ways we can prevent unwanted pregnancies should we ever decide to have sex – which we shouldn't."

"_Should we ever decide to have sex?"_ Patch quoted me, quirking an eyebrow at me. "Well, you're not one for messing around. Not even a hello, and we're talking about sex…"

"Patch, quit it." I was blushing furiously now as I sat down across him. "I'm here to tutor you today. And I meant _we _as in teenagers in general, not the two of us. So stop smirking."

"You look good today." Patch nodded at my V-neck sweater and jean skirt. "Your sweater brings out your eyes, and that skirt… mm, I petition that you burn all your jeans and live in skirts instead. Gorgeous legs."

"_Patch." _I hissed. Was it possible for a human to blush this much? I pushed my textbook towards him. "Just. Take. Notes."

Patch obliged, but kept flicking his eyes up to meet mine. Having him silently taking notes was nearly as bad as having him flirting openly. I rested my chin on my hand and couldn't help but admire his good looks; tousled hair, un-gelled and un-styled, but gorgeous nonetheless. His eyes were like the midnight ocean, alluring and… staring straight at me.

"What?" I startled, breaking eye contact.

"You were staring at me." Patch laid his pencil down, and his hand sneaked its way towards mine. Cocky, as usual. "Not that I blame you."

"Let me check your notes." I said hurriedly, grabbing his notebook. I grimaced when I saw his messy scrawl. "Your handwriting is horrible."  
>Patch shrugged, not seeming to care.<p>

Condoms – already have.

Birth pills – buy for Nora?

Abstain from sex… impossible, with Nora dressed like that.

"_PATCH!" _I fumed. "Can't you be serious about anything?"

"Admit it, you almost laughed for a minute there." Patch didn't look apologetic in the least. He leaned forward and peered at my face. "Is that a smile?"

"Nope." I struggled to keep a straight face. Truth was, as cocky as he was… it had been sorta funny. I shuddered to imagine what Coach would say if he saw Patch's notes. "Your notes are way too personal. Just take general notes. I'm going to get a latte – have something halfway decent by the time I get back. I mean it."

I got up and went to order a latte – there weren't any waiters in this café, you had to order up front – and was waiting for my drink when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a familiar face… Scott.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"Just got in town with my mom a few days back. Good to see you, Nora, you look… great." Scott smiled, almost flirtatiously, and I awkwardly tugged the hem of my skirt down.

"Thanks. You're looking good too." Wait. What? I hadn't meant for it to come out like that… "I mean, you look healthy and stuff. Did you get taller? I bet you did. So, uh, what brings you to Coldwater?"

"My mom's thinking about moving us here." Scott began, and he launched into a summary of his life so far.

I glanced back at the table while Scott was talking, and noticed that Patch was staring intently at us.

**What do you think so far? Reviews are appreciated... oh, who am I kidding, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

#2

**So I'm going to try and alternate between Nora and Patch's POVs… WARNING: Patch may seem OOC. Being completely oblivious to the workings of the male mind, I struggled with this one… hopefully it's not too horrible?**

**I'll be uploading the other chapters soon (this story's pretty short) before school starts (ughh), it took me FOREVER to figure out how to upload a new chapter... yeah, I'm not too tech-savvy.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they made me insanely happy :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Patch's POV

Nora was taking way too long. I had watched her get up and order her latte, and then that guy had started talking to her – at first I'd thought he was just some random guy chatting her up, but realized that if that was the case, Nora wouldn't have stuck around for so long. So they must know each other.

I narrowed my eyes at the guy, but he was too concentrated on Nora to notice. Nora glanced at me briefly, and her large gray eyes stared worriedly into mine before flicking back to the guy. She was leaning against the counter as she waited for her latte, and I couldn't help but appreciate the skirt – the sight of her long legs made me want to grab her and kiss her. I would, if not for the guy she was talking to. She was nodding politely while the guy continued talking enthusiastically. Jerk. He probably thought Nora was interested in him, but it was obvious that Nora was just being polite. Right?

The barista handed Nora her drink, and Nora hesitated for a moment, glancing back at me again. The guy seemed to notice my existence for the first time, and he looked at me. We looked at each other for a few moments – well, glared – until Nora blocked my view, stopping our epic stare-down.

They exchanged a few words, Nora gesturing at me, and then she turned around and started making her way back… and he followed. When Nora's back was turned, he openly glared at me, and I glowered back. If only I was allowed to beat him up without worrying about the archangels…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to some freaky last-summer spurt, I actually managed to finish this story today :D I'll be uploading the remaining chapters soon. **

Nora's POV

Well, this is awkward.

Scott didn't pick up on my subtle hints about leaving, and he had decided to join Patch and me. Patch hadn't stopped glaring at Scott, and if looks could kill… well, let's just say Scott would have already dropped dead. Twice.

"Patch, Scott. He's an old family friend. Scott, Patch. He's – "

"Her boyfriend." Patch rose to his full height. "Three months and counting."  
>"Three months, huh? That's not too long." Scott remarked. When had that snarky note entered his voice? I looked at Scott, surprised at his sudden arrogance. "So do you ever worry about whether you're going to last?"<p>

"I wouldn't worry. We plan on being together for… a while." Patch flashed a confident grin. "And when I saw 'a while' I mean eternity."

I couldn't help but smile when Patch said that. He wasn't exactly one for chocolates and flowers, even if he did love me, and it was nice hearing that.

"Really. I've known Nora since we were both kids, right Nora?" Scott said, keeping his eyes trained on Patch.

"Have a seat." I said, not wanting to reply. No point egging them on. "We're just about done, actually. Just finishing up."

"We're discussing sex." Patch informed Scott with a smile that was all sly fox, implications dripping from each word. "Something Nora and I are quite familiar with, actually."

"He means we've been studying this all year in Bio." I cut in quickly.

Omigosh. This tutoring session was about to get seriously awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

#4

Patch's POV

"Patch, you haven't added on to your notes at all." Nora said, exasperated. Did she notice how she tended to pout slightly when she was annoyed? She probably did it unconsciously – either way, it was extremely sexy.

"Not very studious, I bet." Scott commented. Damn, his voice was irritating. It had almost a nasal sound to it, as if he had a constant runny nose. Did Nora notice that? I glanced at Nora, but she was flipping through the textbook, intent on finding some paragraph.

"I believe in first-hand experiments." I said with a shrug. Scott huffed, and Nora's head shot up.

"Patch? I think I need to talk to you. In private. Sorry, Scott." Nora got up and grabbed my hand, dragging me with her. She pushed me into the STAFF ONLY closet, and as the door clicked shut behind her, I slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "PATCH."

"What?" I murmured against the soft skin of her throat. She smelled great; a heady, welcoming mixture of diluted shampoo, fresh wildflowers, and a hint of vanilla. All this without perfume. Amazing.

"I didn't drag you in here to make out with you." Nora said stiffly, pushing me away… half-heartedly, I might add. She kept one hand on my chest, the other braced on the shelf behind her.

"Really? Dark, locked closet… two of us… and _no_ kissing? Doesn't sound realistic, Angel." I bent my head to kiss her, but she turned away at the last possible moment.

"Just… stop for a second." She said breathlessly. "Patch, could you at least _try _and cooperate with me?"

"I always cooperate with you."  
>"I mean, with this biology tutoring business."<p>

"Angel, if you recall correctly, I took notes."

"Not very good ones. And you could stop being such a jerk to Scott." Nora said.

I tensed. I'd only know this Scott guy for ten minutes, and he was making his way steadily up my Most Hated People (That I Plan To Kill Soon) List. There was something… off about him, and I didn't like having him near Nora. As if sensing my tension, Nora reached up and linked her arms around my neck.

"Hey." She said softly. "Scott's a friend. An old family friend. OK?"

"Sure." I grumbled. Truth was, I had an instinctive reaction to other guys having anything to do with my Angel – even if they were just "old family friends." I didn't like sharing. The fact that I knew I could shatter any guy's jaw with a punch but couldn't, because of the risk having the archangels' attention on me, just made me even more agitated. I hated having to act aloof towards the girl I loved, but there were strict boundaries set in place by the archangels. Being Nora's guardian angel had its perks – I got to stay with her all the time – but it had its downs, too.

"… know that, right? Patch?"

I blinked, and saw that Nora had her head tilted adorably to the side, gray eyes searching my face intently. I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized she'd been saying something.


	5. Chapter 5

#5

Nora's POV

What. The. Hell.

So I was hugging my boyfriend in a locked closer room, just told him I loved him, and he was staring at me all confused. Omigosh, did Patch not love me? I hated to sound like a needy, desperate girlfriend, but… as far as our dating history goes, we don't commonly exchanged I-love-you's, so I'd been hoping for a little more enthusiastic response. I think I was going to need my iron pills.

"What was that, Angel?" Patch asked.

Had he really not heard, or was he trying to give me a second chance to take back my proclamation of love? What do I do? I wish I could text Vee right now… My breathing quickened, hitched, and soon I was gasping for breath.

"Angel…" Patch looked alarmed as I let go of his neck to clutch at my throat. "Angel! Do you have your pills with you?"

"In – my- bag." I gasped out.

Patch swore. "We don't have time to get to your bag. Angel, head between knees. Now."  
>I did as I was told, and after a few moments my breathing began to return back to normal. I took a few deep breaths, then slowly rose up again. But I was careful to avoid Patch's dark-eyed gaze.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" Patch demanded.

"Um…" I fumbled for a quick response. "Panic attack? I'm anaemic, remember? Maybe I'm claustrophobic."

"Bull." Patch said flatly. He cupped my cheek with his hand, and gently turned my head towards me. His midnight-black gaze seemed to seer into my soul, and I ached with overwhelming love for him. "Tell me, Angel."  
>"I said I love you." I blurted out, then clamped a hand over my mouth, horrified. If he hadn't been happy the first time, why repeat it? Idiot Nora.<p>

"And you started hyperventilating because…?" Patch said slowly.

"You didn't say anything back." I dropped my hand from my mouth, defeated. "Go ahead. Laugh at me. Just be warned that if I shrivel up and die of humiliation, it's your fault."  
>"Why would you die of humiliation?" Patch asked. Bastard! He sounded <em>amused.<em>

"Do you really need me to tell you?" I glared at Patch, but in the dim light, I couldn't make out the expression in his eyes – just an affirmative nod. I sighed, past feeling shamed. "Patch, usually when a girl says 'I love you' to her boyfriend, she expects a response. Of the affirmative, 'I love you too' persuasion. And this may be funny to you, but I wasn't joking around, OK? So if you're going to laugh – "

"Angel. Shut up." Patch said, but in a tender tone that caused me to actually oblige. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss that made me sigh with bliss. I wrapped my arms around his well-muscled torso and clung to him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Patch pulled away a fraction so that he could look me in the eyes and told me, "I love you too, Angel," before going back to kissing me.

That was all I needed to hear.

-Outside the Coset (Third Person)-

Little did Nora and Patch know that a very sullen Scott waited for half an hour back at the table, all alone and getting grumpier as each minute ticked by. After a while, he got the message (he was completely dim-witted) and left. '_That bastard,' _Scott thought to himself as he left. _'Biology tutoring, my ass! Nora deserves better…' _

After Scott left, a kind barista– who had seen Nora and Patch enter the closet – made sure that the manager kept away from the particular closet, allowing Nora and Patch to continue their, ehem, biology tutoring session.

**-Fini, The End, Happily Ever After… Take your pick :)—**

**DONE. Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed – I'm not very good with endings – and I just realized that I totally strayed from the original idea of "tutoring"… oops. Thanks so much for the reviews; they're the reason I kept writing, so I owe it all to you guys! **


End file.
